Películas, payasos, disfraces y fantasías
by Titania-S
Summary: Una fantasía que desea cumplir, un trauma sale a flote a través de una película que vio... historia graciosa  supongo . .  H&M :3


**Películas, payasos, disfraces y fantasías.**

* * *

><p>En la mansión de las externas Setsuna y Hotaru se encontraban en la cocina para desayunar, Setsuna preparaba el café y Hotaru leía la guía de TV.<p>

-Wooo! Tengo que ver esta película se ve que esta buena- decía Hotaru con una gran sonrisa.

-Y como se llama?- pregunto Setsuna mientras servía su café.

-Se llama "El payaso diabólico" saldrá a las 10 no puedo perdérmela! +w+-

-Ya saldrá muy noche además tendrás pesadillas si la vez- dijo Setsuna

-Quien dijo quesadillas? :9- dijo Haruka entrando a la cocina con cara de hambre.

-Dije PESADILLAS Haruka ¬¬-

-Ah… y pesadillas porque?o_o-

-Porque quiero ver una película de terror que saldrá hoy en la noche- dijo Hotaru cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh genial yo la veré contigo *-* -

-No nadie verá nada- intervino Michiru parándose junto a Setsuna.

-Gracias por el apoyo Michiru- dijo Setsuna.

-Oh vamos Michi solo es una película u.u- dijo Haruka con ojos de perro regañado.

-Haruka tú y yo tenemos "COSAS" que hacer esta noche- dijo Michiru en tono sensual guiñándole un ojo Haruka de inmediato capto el mensaje y se sonrojó.

Hotaru se limito a poner los ojos en blanco y suspirar, no se daría por vencida tenía que ver esa película a como dé lugar y Setsuna con una gota de sudor en su cabeza dio por terminada esa conversación y se dispuso a desayunar.

Terminando de desayunar las 4 chicas salieron para realizar sus actividades del viernes, Setsuna fue a trabajar de paso llevaría a Hotaru a sus clases de matemáticas la pequeña aún estando en vacaciones tenía que estudiar, Michiru tenía que arreglar unos papeles con su agente ya que daría un concierto la siguiente semana y aparte tenía que practicar con su violín, Haruka tenía que entrenar para una carrera muy importante que se daría en Madrid y antes de despedirse Michiru la jalo del brazo…

-Haruka yo estaré ocupada todo el día y no creo tener tiempo para comprar… eso tendrás que ir tú si amor?- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa picara.

-Ah… claro Michi saliendo de entrenar pasaré a comprar… eso solo espero encontrar todo…- dijo Haruka sonriendo. Se despidieron y entrando a sus respectivos automóviles se dirigieron a distintos rumbos.

El día paso rápido, después de dar por terminadas sus actividades Setsuna y Hotaru ya estaban en la casa, Setsuna ahora preparaba la cena y Hotaru veía televisión en la sala. Después llegó Michiru saludo a las chicas y al no ver a Haruka pregunto:

-Y Haruka aun no llega?-

-No Michiru pero ya no debe tardar- dijo Setsuna.

-Si eso…- pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular y contesto –Si diga?... oh Haruka porque tardas tanto?... a ya veo… no te preocupes… está bien te esperaré- dijo esto en tono sensual –muy bien cuidate y procura buscar todo que no se te olvide nada… ok te amo bye- y colgó el teléfono.

-Que paso?- pregunto Setsuna.

-Dice que no llegará a cenar porque no encuentra… unos papeles de su trámite para la carrera- dijo esto nerviosamente ya casi metía la pata.

-hmm… ya veo entonces vamos a cenar- dijo Setsuna.

-Si vamos…Hotaru ve y lávate las manos para cenar- dijo Michiru y entro al comedor para arreglar la mesa.

-Si ya voy- dijo Hotaru.

Cenaron tranquilamente, terminando esperaron a Haruka mientras veían televisión ya eran las 9:30 y no llegaba asi que decidieron irse a dormir (claro a excepción de Michiru) que esperaría a Haruka despierta en su habitación, Michiru le había platicado a Haruka que su fantasía sexual era verla vestida de policía y bueno muchas cosas más que su mente imagino (¬w¬) y esa noche su fantasía se haría realidad o eso pensó ya que el cansancio la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida. Mientras tanto Hotaru salió de su habitación cuidadosamente, caminada por los pasillos de puntitas, bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, era obvio tenía que ver esa película, encendió en televisor y rápidamente le bajo el volumen haciéndolo solo audible para ella, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó la película.

Mientras tanto Haruka llegaba estaciono su deportivo y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla quejándose de no encontrar la llave.

-Diablos y todo porque no encontraba las esposas- decía Haruka mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura. Encontró todo oscuro pero se percato del ruido del televisor y se acerco para ver quien estaba en la sala ella creía que era su sirena pero se sorprendió al ver a Hotaru.

-Princesa que haces despierta a esta hora!-

-Shhhh… papá-Haruka guarda silencio o me meterás en problemas- dijo Hotaru susurrando.

-Ah estás viendo la película que te prohibieron ver ¬w¬- dijo susurrando y con una sonrisa maliciosa de _"ya te caché :D"._

-eh.. si bueno es que…- decía tartamudeando Hotaru-por favor papá-Haruka no digas nada- dijo en tono suplicante.

-Ummm bueno…- dijo Haruka- pero trata de no hacer mucho ruido para que no te escuchen de acuerdo?-

-Si papá-Haruka- dijo sonriendo Hotaru –oh mira ya empezó- volteo a ver el televisor.

-oh...- Haruka se quedó viendo y se entretuvo tanto con la película que se sentó ahí olvidándose por completo sus planes con Michiru.

Aunque eso no importo mucho ya que su sirena se encontraba profundamente dormida. Y así Haruka se quedo viendo la película la estaba disfrutando hasta que aparecieron escenas un poco sangrientas por alguna extraña razón Haruka empezó a temblar, si le dio miedo una película y más porque su trauma hacia los payasos se hizo presente, un trauma de infancia…

-Cuidado, cuidado detrás de ti…-decia Haruka abrazando un cojín del sillón –tonta, voltea está detrás te atrapara y…- dio un salto cuando un grito se escucho en el televisor –oh Dios!- decía la pobre Haruka temblando.

Mientras Hotaru se entretenía demasiado con la película no tenía miedo sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que casi se le salían. Haruka rogaba a los dioses por que terminará la película, no quería demostrar su miedo ante su pequeña Hotaru. Y por fin la película terminó Hotaru se estiro un poco y noto que su papá-Haruka seguía mirando el televisor a pesar de ya estaba apagado.

-Papá-Haruka ya termino la película es hora de dormir-dijo Hotaru pasando su mano enfrente del rostro de la sailor de los vientos –papá-Ha…-

-Eh!... a si… si y-ya an-anda va..vamos a dor…dormir- decía una temblorosa Haruka tomando la mano de la pequeña Hotaru para subir las escaleras.

Entraron a sus respectivas alcobas, Hotaru estaba muy contenta porque había visto la película y durmió muy tranquila, al contrario de Haruka que a cualquier ruido estaba alerta no podía dormir veía que se movían algunas sombras y temblaba tapándose con las sabanas, abrazó a su sirena y por fin el sueño la venció.

La luz del sol se fue colando por la ventana, la joven de ojos azules despertó percatándose de que dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Michiru se levantó muy cuidadosamente para no despertar a su amante, se sentía un poco mal por haberse quedado dormida y dejar con "ganas" a Haruka pero le pediría disculpas y se metió a bañar. Haruka se despertó y al no sentir a su sirena temió lo peor, seguramente se había enojado porque ayer no le cumplió su fantasía y prefirió ver una película que al parecer la traumo, suspiro ya habría tiempo para recompensarla, se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza agachada, Michiru salió de la ducha y se freno en seco viendo a la rubia casquibaja, Haruka sintió la presencia de Michiru y levanto la vista abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Michiru…

-Lo siento!- dijo Michiru corriendo a los brazos de su amante abrazándola.

Haruka se quedo perpleja ¿Qué había sido eso?- Michi yo…-

-Lamento haberme quedado dormida…- dijo separándose de la rubia para verla a los ojos –es que estaba un poco cansada y bueno creo que te dejé con las ganas- Haruka se ruborizó.

-Está bien… eh bueno no… no hay problema jeje- dijo Haruka rascándose la cabeza.

Michiru frunció el ceño Haruka solo se rascaba la cabeza cuando estaba nerviosa o cuando mentía, se separo de la rubia y puso sus manos en la cintura. –Haruka Tenoh a qué hora llegaste ayer? ¬¬.

Haruka tragó saliva –bueno es que no encontraba las esposas y llegué un poquito tarde como a la 10 jejeje- decía Haruka con una voz nerviosa.

Michiru suspiro –Bien creo que estamos a mano- miro a Haruka y le sonrió –solo que queda pendiente nuestro asunto- le guiño el ojo y se dispuso a vestirse ya que estaba en bata.

Haruka también se metió a bañar, terminaron las dos de arreglarse y bajaron para desayunar. Michiru ayudo a Setsuna a poner la mesa, mientras Haruka se servía un poco de café.

-Y Hotaru?- pregunto Michiru a Setsuna.

-Ya le llamé no tardará en bajar- respondió Setsuna.

-Bueno yo lo pregunto porque Hotaru siempre se despierta temprano- dijo Michiru.

Haruka tosió un poco ya que sabía él porque Hotaru despertó tarde, su princesita no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse. Un celular sonó, era el de Michiru al parecer estaba en la sala, fue hasta allí en busca de su celular lo encontró y contesto…

-Si diga?... a Hola Serena…bien gracias y tú qué tal?... me alegro… si descuida no lo había olvidado… si por supuesto que ya tengo mi disfraz… ya todas lo tienen…. Lo sé será muy divertido… bien hasta la tarde…adiós- colgó el teléfono. Y antes de regresar a la cocina tropezó con una bolsa que estaba junto al sillón._ ¿Qué es esto?-_pensó, abrió la bolsa y vio que dentro de ella estaba el traje de policía y varias cosas Michiru se sonrojó y después de analizar bien las cosas miró a Haruka que estaba sentada en el comedor.

-Quien era Michi? Paso algo?- pregunto Haruka.

-No nada pero- dijo Michiru entrando al comedor, se acerco a Haruka y le habló al oído- que se supone que hacia esto en la sala?-

Haruka vio la bolsa, paso saliva y antes de poder decir algo Hotaru las interrumpió llegando al comedor- Buen….día- dijo la pequeña dando un pequeño bostezo.

-Buenas noches- dijo Setsuna sentándose en una de las sillas.

Ese bostezo de Hotaru y sus ojeras dieron por confirmada la sospecha de Michiru, Hotaru y Haruka se habían desvelado viendo la película por ello la bolsa con las cosas estaba en la sala. Michiru vio detenidamente a Haruka y suspiró se sento en una de las sillas para ya desayunar.

-Hotaru no quiero que te vuelvas a desvelar te hace daño mira esas ojeras que tienes…lo mismo va para ti Haruka- dijo Michiru muy sería llevando un bocado de su desayuno a su boca.

Hotaru abrió por demás los ojos y Haruka paso en seco su bocado, Michiru no era tonta y las descubrió. Setsuna solo vio a Michiru un tanto intrigada.

-Desvelada?- pregunto Setsuna.

-Si supongo que la película estuvo muy buena…Haruka, Hotaru?- dijo Michiru viendo fijamente a Haruka.

Haruka miro de reojo a Hotaru y las dos agacharon la cabeza.

-Que?- dijo Setsuna –Hotaru no te había prohibido ver esa película!-

-Eh si pero no tuve pesadillas- dijo Hotaru un poco cohibida.

-Ese no es el problema te desvelaste y no me obedeciste- dijo Setsuna un poco molesta.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir Hotaru agachando su cabeza.

El desayuno continuo nadie decía nada, Haruka solo veía apenada a Michiru, y ella solo la ignoraba. Terminaron su desayuno, Haruka limpio la mesa mientras Hotaru se puso a lavar los trastes, Michiru y Setsuna estaban molestas, más con Haruka ya que siempre ella es quien consiente a Hotaru y por eso la niña era así de caprichosa y hace lo que quiere.

Hotaru termino su labor y se dirigió a la rubia…

-Papá-Haruka lamento que te haya metido en problemas- dijo Hotaru agachando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes princesa ya se les pasará- dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de Hotaru.

La pequeña asintió y jalo a Haruka del brazo para que se agachara y quedara a su altura la abrazo y antes de separarse le susurró al oído. –Vi que hoy en la noche pasarán la segunda parte de la película tenemos que verla- se separo de Haruka y le sonrió maliciosamente.

Haruka suspiró y negó con la cabeza. –Esta vez no princesa ahora yo te prohíbo que veas esa película- Y antes de escuchar un reproche de la pequeña salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación.

Entro y ahí estaba su sirena acomodando su ropa o eso parecía, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y noto que metía la bolsa de "accesorios" en un cajón.

-Porque los metes acaso ya no lo usaré?- le dijo Haruka a Michiru.

-No- dijo esto volteando a ver a la rubia- creo que se te hace más interesante y divertido ver una película de terror que pasar una noche agradable conmigo-

Haruka se acerco a Michiru y la abrazo. –No eso jamás… perdóname Michi no fue mi intención dame una oportunidad aun quiero cumplir tu fantasía-

Michiru suspiró y deposito un beso en la mejilla de su amante. –Está bien pero quiero que la cumplas esta noche saldremos antes de la fiesta, de acuerdo?-

Haruka la miro y le sonrió, besos sus labios diciendo "de acuerdo". Las dos se sonrieron y se mantuvieron abrazadas por un rato después Haruka se separó un poco de sus sirena y pregunto.

-Espera que fiesta?-

-Oh vamos Haruka como que cual fiesta? Pues la fiesta de disfraces que organizaron Serena y Mina, déjame decirte que te veras muy sexi con tu disfraz de pirata- le dijo Michiru sonriendo pícaramente.

Haruka sonrió como puso haber olvidado la fiesta. –Cierto y tú te verás muy sexi y hermosa con tu disfraz de sirena- acaricio su mejilla y volvió a besarla.

Llegó la tarde y las cuatro ya disfrazadas se subieron al convertible de la rubia para ir a la fiesta. Haruka se veía realmente bien con su disfraz de pirata pero no dejaba de babear por lo hermosa que se veía Michiru con su disfraz de sirena, quería olvidar lo de la fiesta y llevársela a la recamara para hacer la suya, pero se contuvo; Hotaru se disfrazó de ángel mientras Setsuna no se había molestado en comprar un disfraz, ya que fue más inteligente y solo se transformo en Sailor Plut.

Llegaron a la fiesta que sería en el templo de Rei no había mucha gente solo algunos amigos de las inners y algunos compañeros de la escuela. Y causaron poco de alboroto, bueno mucho alboroto, Michiru a los chicos pues no podía pasar desapercibida a tanta hermosura y Haruka a las chicas que lograba hacerlas sonrojar cuando le sonreía coquetamente. Se encontraron con las demás chicas; Mina iba disfrazada de Sailor V (si otra tacaña), Amy solo llevaba una diadema con orejas de gato y un vestido azul marino, Lita se había vestido de Robin Hood, y Rei de princesa. Se saludaron y platicaron acerca de sus trajes.

-Vaya Setsuna pensamos igual- dijo Mina al ver que Setsuna iba vestida de Sailor, la cual solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Lo que pasa es que son unas tacañas- dijeron Haruka y Rei al unisonido.

Mina y Setsuna solo las miraron feo.

-Te vez muy hermosa Michiru- dijo Lita

-Gracias tú te vez muy guapa con ese disfraz Lita- dijo Michiru y la castaña solo se sonrojo.

-Chicas ya llegué vaya todas se ven muy bien- dijo Serena llegando con Darien el cual estaba disfrazado nada menos que de Tuxedo Mask (otro tacaño a la suma xD) y Serena…

Haruka volteo para saludarla…-Hola cabeza de…-sus ojos se abrieron y grito- PAYASO!- corrió al lado de Michiru escondiéndose detrás de ella.

Todas se quedaron viendo y Serena solo la vio confundida, después Michiru les explico sobre la película de ayer y que al parecer Haruka le tenía miedo a los payasos cuando era pequeña y que ahora su trauma de infancia regreso. Y así pasaron las horas con amenas platicas y burlas hacia Haruka por su trauma, ya pasaban de las 9 y Michiru se acerco a Haruka la cual estaba con Mina.

-Haruka creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Michiru

-Que? Pero si es muy temprano y…- vio a Michiru y recordó que tenía algo pendiente con ella. –oh cierto… bueno háblale a Hotaru y a Set para que nos vayamos… Mina nos vemos luego- Mina solo asintió y se despidieron de todas.

Llegaron a la casa, Michiru subió muy aprisa a la habitación y Setsuna también despidiéndose de Haruka y Hotaru deseándole buenas noches.

Hotaru se le quedo viendo a la rubia con ojos de perrito a medio morir y Haruka solo negó con la cabeza y subió a las escaleras. –No Hotaru no verás esa película y no pienso discutirlo buenas noches.-

Hotaru solo se encongió de hombros y sonrió, subió a su habitación alistándose para "dormir".

Haruka entro a su habitación, se quedo perpleja por lo que veía, su sirena estaba sentada en la cama con una pierna cruzada dejando ver algo más que sus piernas, traia un hermoso baby doll rojo que enmarcaba muy bien su hermosa y sensual figura, Haruka enloqueció y se empezó a despojar de toda su ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior, se abalanzo hasta Michiru pero ella con una mano le dijo que se detuviera.

-Haruka ve a ponerte el traje de policía sino no podre cumplir mi fantasía- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa seductora.

La rubia de inmediato saco la bolsa del cajón donde la había guardado Michiru y se metió al baño a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Hotaru salía de su habitación silenciosamente paso por la alcoba de Setsuna asegurándose de que ya estuviera durmiendo, después paso al de sus "padres" no escucho nada seguramente también dormían, bajo rápidamente a la sala, encendió el televisor bajando el volumen y se sentó para ver la película…

Haruka salió del baño vestida de policía, con una bacana en su mano mientras la giraba, las esposas las traía en su cinturón, camino hasta Michiru de manera lenta y seductora, su sirena sonreía maliciosamente mientras jugaba con un mechón de sus cabellos, la rubia la abrazo quedando encima de Michiru se besaron con pasión y deseo, las manos de Haruka recorrían con fervor el cuerpo de su sirena de manera ansiosa, mientras Michiru se aferraba más al cuello de Haruka y rodeando su cintura con sus piernas…

Hotaru comía helado embobada viendo la TV cuando escuchó ruidos arriba, subió y se detuvo cuando se acerco a la puerta de sus "papás" solo se escuchaban voces del otro lado de la puerta…

_-Oh oficial que debo hacer para poder enmendar mi error?- dijo Michiru con voz sensual._

_-Solo amarme- dijo Haruka con voz seductora._

_-Oh por favor Haruka! No tienes algo mejor?- _

_-Que? Acaso no puedo ser un policía sensible?-_

En la frente de Hotaru apareció una gran gota de sudor, bajo a la sala para seguir viendo la película. -Así es Hotaru, la Sailor de la destrucción siempre se sale con la suya- dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa triunfal, saboreo su helado y no volvió a quitar su vista de la TV.

FIN.

* * *

><p><em>Dios perdonen, es que estaba en mi USB lo leí y pues aquí lo tienen, es malo lo sé jaja pero es mientras subo otro capítulo de "Lazos de sangre" procuraré subirlo este fin de semana si? Ahora si lo prometo y espero subir dos eso si mi imaginación me deja jeje <em>

_Saludos ;)_


End file.
